Boxers Or Briefs Version 2
by passionfornight
Summary: A different version of Boxers Or Briefs. This is longer and had Edward wearing or maybe not something else.


Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Authors Note: I came up with this quickly and without much thought. Just silly one shot.

I was sitting next to Edward in his car on our way to his house when a question popped in my head.

Did Edward wear boxers, briefs, or does he go commando? I blushed profusely at the last thought and Edward looked at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He smirked at me. "Really then why were you blushing?"

"No reason." I blushed more.

"Bella. Please tell me what you are thinking." He looked at me with his eyes dazzling me. They looked like puppy dog eyes. They said 'Trust me. Please.'

"Maybe I just blushed because I know that you like it."

"Bella, you would never get me to believe that. You hate blushing too much for you to do it just for me."

"Well you are always doing stuff for me. You cook, you wake me up, you buy things for me, and you love me. Plus you save my life on a daily basis. I figured that if this makes you happy then I could do it."

He looked at me for a moment confused and then just shook his head.

"I am never going to figure you out."

He looked back at the road and so did I and I saw that we were nearly at the house. All of a sudden there was a figure in front of the car. The next thing I knew was that Edward had my seat belt undone and me in his arms.

He opened the door and then rolled out of the car. There was enough momentum in the roll that we were tossed a long way.

I didn't get hurt because Edward took the entire blow, but somehow in the midst of all that I ended up under straddling his waist.

"Hello there." I panted. Even though nothing had happened to me I was still out of breath. Must have been all of that closeness to Edward and the rolling.

"Hi." He panted back. I guess that having me that close for an extended period of time and rolling had taken a toll on him too.

"Are you alright?"

"Bella I am indestructible and you are worrying about me. I should be worried about _you._"

"I'm fine. Now answer the question."

"I'm fine, but Emmet won't be. He totaled my car."

I looked over and saw that it was true. Emmet was trying in vain to bend the car into a not Emmet shape. A second later the rest of the Cullen's came out of the house.

"What happened?" This came from Alice who was making sure that there wasn't any damage to Jasper, who for some reason was on the floor.

"Emmet and I were playing a game and we ran over here and didn't here Edward coming. By the time that we knew that we were going to connect with the car it was too late." He turned to me. "We didn't even know that Bella was in the car. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine." Then I noticed that all of them were looking at us. "What?"

"Wow Edward, you save your girlfriend from a near death experience and then get busy." The next thing I knew a rather large and heavy rock hit Emmet in the head.

"Shut up."

"Emmet."

"Don't speak so vulgarly."

"Edward if you must throw a rock at your brother then please do so when it won't bounce off and hit someone that was standing by.

"Bella you can get off of Edward at any time."

"Oh." I looked down and realized that we were in a rather compromising position. I started to move when Edward grabbed my wrist gently.

"Let me. I don't need you to be endangering your life so soon after I saved it."

The rest of the Cullen's laughed at this and then made there way back inside.

"How are you going to get up if I am on you?"

"Easy." He flipped over so that he was over me, but I couldn't even feel the ground under me because I was on Edward's arms.

He then held me and got up. "That was interesting."

He set me down and said, "I am making him pay for a new one and it had better be exactly the same."

"Don't worry Edward. I am sure that you will get it exactly the same and that Emmet will be really nice and have Rosalie tinker with it so that it goes even faster then it would."

He put his arm around my shoulder and I noticed that I was feeling kind of cool. Sure enough when I looked down the jeans that I had been wearing were ripped in different places.

I glanced at Edward and saw that he had ripped his jeans right along the seem all the way up. I blushed a deep red. I could tell that Edward definitely wore nothing under his pants. All that I could see under his pants was an ice cold, hard, sculpted leg and hip.

"What now?" He was smiling and rolled his eyes, but in a teasing way, not mean.

"Umm well. In the car, out of nowhere I wondered if you wore boxers or briefs or…. Well anyway, I knew that I would never be able to ask you and so I just figured that I would never find out, but I did."

"Oh really. And how per say did you find out."

"Well you see your pants are ripped all the way up your leg."

With a mortified look he looked down and saw what I was talking about. I knew for a fact that if he could that he would have been blushing the darkest shade that any human could get.

"Ummm. Well…." He just kept swallowing. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. Hell if I was in the position that he was in I would have fainted and when I woke up I would have crawled into a hole and never come out.

"I guess that…"

"Well it is really comfortable to wear no underwear." All I had to say to that was a very hard swallow.

"What would you have guessed that I wore?"

Without thinking I answered, "Boxers."

"Hmm really." I could see that he was over being embarrassed, and was now very curious about me, but then I was afraid. I was afraid because he had a very bad glimmer in his eyes.

"Edward what are you thinking?" I said this with just a hint of fear in my voice because whatever he had planned would not go over well.

"Well I showed you mine so it is only fair if you show me yours." He could not be serious. There was no way that he meant what he just said.

"Edward don't you dare."

He was getting very close to me. "Dare to do what?"

"Don't do whatever you want to do." I thought about that sentence and then realized that it made no sense. Unfortunately that was a bad move because then Edward made his move.

He rushed forward and then grabbed the rip seem of my jeans, and pulled there was a sickening rip and then I heard laughter, and gravel.

I looked up from my jeans and saw that Edward had run into the house, but Jasper and Emmet were standing in the doorway laughing there heads off.

"So that is what they mean when they say bats out of hell." This just set them off again and they collapsed on the floor laughing.

"EDWARD!" I was mortified. He hadn't only ripped my seem. He had ripped up my seem and at an angle, and his brothers were now laughing at us.

"Nice underwear Bella." This came from Emmet and this made them crack up.

I picked up a pebble flinging it in there direction. Of course I didn't expect it to hit, I mean this is me we are talking about.

A second later thought the laughter stopped and there was an 'Ow' followed by an even larger 'OW.'

I glanced up to see that the pebble had hit the side of Emmet's head and had bounced off and hit Jasper. Obviously it had gained momentum and strength because it hit Jasper a lot harder. I made my way through the door. At the top of the stairs was Edward who when he saw me took off running. I took of after him and we kept like this all day it seemed.

Alice helped me, but I would be a little later because Edward would know if Alice told me anything.

"Edward you are such a cheater."

"Oh really." I turned around and saw that he was standing behind me smirking.

"Yes really."

"Poor Bella." I stuck my tongue out.

"Plffffff."

"That is not a word."

"It is now."

"Do you want to know something Bella?"

"Sure."

He leaned over and then said, "Nice underwear." This started the game all over again, and through the entire time, people would join and then leave, but over all they laughed and I knew that there was no where that I would rather be.

AN2: I redid it. I like this better, I think. I am not sure though. Well tell me what you think with lovely reviews.


End file.
